All I Want For Christmas Is You
by JamesLaffertyLuvr1
Summary: Spashley. Not much to say... Just read.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Spencer, what's up? Do you want me to pick you up this morning to take you to school?" Ashley said.

"Yeah... I will see you in like ten minutes." Spencer said. Spencer went to Glen's room. "Hey, Glen, Ashley is

giving me a ride to school, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Okay... And little sis, I know mom's been harsh on you about Ashley... But do what 'you' think is right." Glen

said. As much as you wouldn't believe it, Glen knew Spencer probably better than she did.

"Okay." Spencer hugged Glen and went back to her room. Spencer heard Ashley beeping. She ran down the

steps and out to Ashley's car.

"Spencer... I don't wanna go to school today." Ashley said.

"Neither do I." Spencer said.

"So if you don't wanna go to school, and I don't wanna go to school; we shouldn't go to school." Ashley said.

"I don't know, Ash. My parents would flip if they found out." Spencer said.

"The school doesn't call home, so your parents would never find out." Ashley said.

"Okay..." Spencer reluctantly gave in. Ashley couldn't believe it. She hugged Spencer.

"You're the best." Ashley couldn't believe Spencer said yes.

"I know I am." Spencer said.

"Let's go to the beach..." Ashley said. "I brought you one of my bikinis... just in case you said yes."

"Okay..." Spencer said. Ashley drove to the beach. They laid out. "Ash... Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, of course..." Ashley said.

"I think I like girls." Spencer said.

"Like, like like?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, how do I know if I am..." Spencer started.

"Gay?" Ashley finished Spencer's sentence. "Um... you just know. For me... There was this one girl who I liked

and I ended up getting with her and I realized I prefered girls."

"I think I like a girl..." Spencer said.

"Really, who?" Ashley sounded upset.

"I don't wanna tell her, because, she might not feel the same way." Spencer said.

"Spence, any girl (or guy) would be lucky to have you. And if they didn't feel the same way, they are crazy... I

mean, you have a perfect body, you're beautiful, you're sweet, I mean you are the perfect girl for anyone." Ashley said.

"Yeah... but, she thinks I like her ex-boyfriend because I might've made out with him, and she just can't seem

to accept the fact that I am not into him and I am into her." Spencer said. Ashley smiled knowing who the girl was.

"Do you... uh... wanna go to my house?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah... That'd be good." Spencer answered.

"So you are into me?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah... I am..." Spencer answered.

Spencer stared into Ashley's eyes. She saw so much in those eyes. There was pain from her family and lately

Spencer. There was happiness realizing that Spencer liked her. There was love for Spencer There was hope that she

would finally be able to be happy without anybody or anything stopping her. There was a mask up normally, trying to

cover everything she feels inside her. But now, right now... She was letting it all shine through, all through her eyes.

Spencer wondered what her eyes showed right now? Probably a mixture of relief, confusion, love, pain, and happiness.

Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer. There was so much passion and feeling in the kiss. Spencer never

shared a kiss this intense. It was a kiss filled with longing and want, love and lust, passion and power. With that kiss,

Spencer felt she could die right then the happiest person in the world, same as Ashley.

"So... Spencer I don't wanna rush into anything, you know? Because I am your first girlfriend. I don't wanna

push you into anything. We will do what you are ready for... Okay?" Ashley said.

"Okay... But... Ash, we can't tell anybody..." Spencer said.

Ashley looked at her girlfriend with understanding. She did the same thing with her first girlfriend, Maggie. She

didn't tell anybody really. It really had strained the relationship in a horrible way. She swore that was what broke them

up. Spencer might not have gotten it then, but her mom was eventually going to find out. Just as her mom had. And

knowing Spencer's mom didn't like her really scared her. Because if she finds out in a way other than Spencer and her

telling her in the beginning, there will always be mistrust there. Forever.

"I am going to say okay... But eventually your mom and everyone will find out and it will turn out badly, but if

that is what you want... I will try it." Ashley said. She kissed Spencer.

Spencer thought about it. What did Ashley mean it would be horrible? Did she go through it before? Probably,

she must've.

"Okay... We'll tell my mom after dinner tonite." Spencer said.

That was what Ashley loved about Spencer... She didn't have to ask, she just understood.

"Wait... I have to be there when you tell her?" Ashley asked.

"Strength in numbers right?" Spencer said.

"Mom... Dad... me and Ashley have to tell you something." Spencer said.

"Yes, honey?" Paula had a bad feeling about this.

"Me and Ashley are dating and I am sorry but there is nothing you can do about it." Spencer said.

A/N: Look, please review... good or bad.


	2. The Breakup and the Breakthrough

"I must've heard you wrong... You said what?" Paula said.

"Mom... I have always liked girls... But I was always too afraid to tell you. I am with Ashley and I am sorry if you

feel that it is wrong, but for me... I feel it is right." Spencer said.

"Both of you get out of my house now." Paula said. Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and they walked to her car.

Glen ran after them out of the house.

"Hey, baby sis, I can drop off some of your stuff for you at Ashley's house if you want me to. Just give me the

address." Glen said. "And Spencer, I am so proud of you." Spencer hugged Glen tightly.

"Thanks." Spencer said. She wrote down Ashley's address. "You should chill with us tonite."

"Okay... I will see you as soon as me and Clay get all your stuff gathered up." Glen said. "See ya, Ash."

"See ya, Glen." Ashley said.

Ashley drove to her house and they went inside.

"Baby, I am so so sorry that your mom told you to leave... She will have you coming back sooner or later, you

know. I am proud of you, too." Ashley said.

"Thanks." Spencer hugged Ashley and kissed her. There was a knock at Ashley's door. Ashley ran over and

opened it.

"Maggie?" Ashley said. Her first girlfriend hugged her. "Um... come in... what're you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Maggie said.

"My new girlfriend is here... You have to meet her. Come on." Ashley said.

"Spencer... I told you about Maggie before, right? Well this is her... Mags, this is my girlfriend Spencer. Oh my

god, I can't believe you're here. Sit down." Ashley said. Maggie sat in the recliner while Ashley resumed her spot next

to Spencer. Ashley put her arms around Spencer.

"It is nice to meet you, Maggie... Um... Ash, baby, you two got some catching up to do... So I am gonna go...

see Aiden, so can I borrow your car." Spencer said.

"Yeah... of course, but you don't have to leave." Ashley said. She kissed Spencer.

"It's fine... I will be back later... When Glen drops my stuff off, tell him I went out." Spencer said.

"Come up to my room to get something first." Ashley said.

"Okay..." Spencer said.

"We'll be right back down, Mags." Ashley said. They went upstairs and they sat on Ashley's bed. "Do you feel

weird with Maggie here, cause if that is why you're leaving... I can tell her to go."

"No... Ash, I just think you two have so much to talk about, I don't want her to feel like she can't say something

because I will hear." Spencer said.

Ashley laid on top of her and kissed her. She slipped her hands down Spencer's pants. Ashley knew this was

unchartered territory. She pulled up Spencer's shirt and took off her bra and sucked on her breasts. Spencer let out a

little moan.

"Come on, we can't do this now... You got company." Spencer said.

"She can wait." Ashley said.

Ashley unbuttoned Spencer's pants and slid them off and then she slid Spencer's thong off. She went down on

her. When Ashley was done with Spencer, Spencer did all the same for Ashley.

"Well... um... yeah... do you need any of my clothes?" Ashley said.

"Sure." Spencer said. Ashley threw her a thong and jeans and one of her tight-fitting shirts. "Thanks, baby."

"You look really good in my clothes... Damn, girl, you need to wear my clothes more often." Ashley said.

"Ha Ha, I don't pull them off as great as you." Spencer said. Ashley handed Spencer the car keys. They ran

downstairs. "Nice to meet you Maggie. Bye, baby." Ashley kissed Spencer.

"Hey, Aiden... I am at your door." Spencer said.

"Just come in and walk up to my room." Aiden said.

"Okay... I will be up in two seconds." Spencer said. She opened Aiden's door and walked inside.

"Hey, Spence." Aiden hugged her.

"I need to talk to you?" Spencer said.

"Okay, shoot!" Aiden said. They sat on his bed.

"Okay... Let me start by telling you... Me and Ashley are dating... I am bisexual... Yeah, whatever, so do you...

do you know Ashley's first girlfriend? Maggie?" Spencer said.

"Yeah... That was the girl that broke me and Ashley up... Why?" Aiden said.

"Maggie is at Ashley's house and I came here cause it felt weird chilling with her and her ex-girlfriend." Spencer

said.

"That girl was in love with Ashley and Ashley was in love with her. When Maggie moved... Ashley changed... big

time. And then you came along and she's back to the way she used to be... I sure hope Maggie don't change that. But...

Ashley likes you so much... I don't think you have anything to worry about." Aiden said.

"I am scared she is gonna cheat on me, Aiden." Spencer said.

"She won't... We can go to her house now, so at least with me there, you won't feel like a third wheel." Aiden said.

"Okay... I got Ashley's car, let's go." Spencer said.

"Okay." Aiden said.

Spencer rang the doorbell. Nobody answered. Aiden and her just walked in. Maggie and Ashley weren't downstairs

so, they went upstairs. Ashley and Maggie were making out. Spencer ran downstairs and out the door. Ashley and Aiden

were both following her.

"Spencer... wait!" Ashley said.

"Why should I? I gave everything up for you, Ashley. I am not even welcome in my own house because of you. And

I didn't care, cause I loved you. Now I don't know what to feel. How the fuck could you do that to me? I would've given you

the world if you asked for it... And now this?" Spencer said.

"Spencer... she kissed me..." Ashley said.

"Ashley... It doesn't matter how it started because in the end... your tongue was in her mouth just as much as hers

was in yours." Spencer said.

"I love you." Ashley said.

"No... You must love Maggie still." Spencer walked away.

Aiden had grabbed her stuff and followed her. They walkedall the way to his house. Spencer was crying the whole

way and Aiden had his arm around her when they were walking. The truth was, Aiden couldn't believe Ashley did that to

Spencer. She really seemed to love Spencer. Being selfish he thought this might give him a chance with Spencer.

"Are you just going to spend the night here?" Aiden said.

"Okay... Not to sound presumptuous... I kinda have to stay here for a little while cause I got kicked out of my house,

I mean... Only if it is okay with you of course." Spencer said.

"That's fine... My parents aren't ever home so they wouldn't even notice." Aiden said.

"Thanks, Aiden, you are the bestest friend ever." Spencer said.

"It is no problem... I wouldn't mind having the company." Aiden said.

"I am taking your closet." Spencer said.

"Okay... Girls are so mean." Aiden said.

"Get over it." Spencer said. Spencer got all of her clothes in his closet and she put all of her cds in his case. Aiden

snuck up behind her and tickled her. She screamed. They were rolling over on his bed tickling eachother. Ashley walked in

the room. Aiden and Spencer stood up. Aiden went to his computer room, so he could hear what was being said without...

making them uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you." Ashley said.

"I thought we were done talking." Spencer said.

"I want you to forgive me... The same way I forgave you when you were hooking up with Aiden when you should've

been at my concert." Ashley said.

"We weren't dating then." Spencer said.

"Still... I forgave you." Ashley said.

"I can be friends with you... but, for now... as far as a relationship goes... I don't trust you and I can't date someone

I don't trust. Maybe at another point in time it will work out, but for right now, it's over." Spencer said. Ashley started crying.

It was something Spencer had never seen her do before.

"I am so sorry... I mean... she was my first girlfriend and she kissed me and I got caught up in the moment. I guess

I will just see you at school tomorrow." Ashley said. Spencer kissed her one more time.

Ashley left and Aiden came back into the room. "You were a little harsh on her don't you think?" He said.

"She was harsh on my heart. I cannot be with someone I can't trust alone with another girl." Spencer said.

"She said she just got caught up in the moment.'' Aiden said.

"I might give her another chance... but I wanna have another relationship in the meanwhile to see where my feelings

for her really lie... in my heart or in my mind?" Spencer said.

"Who do you got in mind?" Aiden said.

"You." Spencer said.

"That's cool." Aiden kissed her. "So this is a new experience... Living with my girlfriend." They laughed. They laid

down on the bed.

"I am so tired." Spencer said.

"Let's get to sleep then." Aiden said. He gave her a white tee and she took off Ashley's shirt and put that on and

then she took off Ashley's jeans. Aiden stripped down to his boxers and they got into the bed and he pulled her close to him

and she fell asleep with her head on his chest.

At around 7:am, Aiden's alarm clock sounded loudly. Spencer woke up and so did Aiden.

"Morning, babe." Aiden said.

"Good morning." Spencer said.


	3. Baby

"Ashley... what's up?" Spencer said. Ashley noticed Aiden's arm around Spencer's waist. Spencer noticed her

looking at them with jealousy. Spencer knew Ashley wanted to be the one with the arm around Spencer's waist, but she

also knew Ashley knew that she couldn't interfere because she was the one who messed up in the first place, she was

the one who cheated.

"Nothing..." Ashley said. "I am gonna go to the bathroom." Aiden and Spencer sat down at a table. Spencer got

a text message. It was from Ashley. It read: 'Are you with him?' Spencer replied: 'Yeah.' Ashley broke down crying when

she read that. She didn't think anybody was in the hall. Glen walked over to her.

"Hey... Ash, what is wrong?" Glen hugged her.

"I screwed up so bad." Ashley said. "With Spencer. It is over... She dumped me and now she is going out with

Aiden." Glen just hugged her. Ashley wiped her eyes.

"Ash... I'm sorry." Glen said.

"It is my fault, really. I am gonna go back over there and pretend to actually wanna be just friends... Bye, Glen."

Ashley said.

Ashley walked back over to the table and she sat down.

"Hey..." Ashley said.

"Hey." Spencer said.

"So... um... what're you doing later, Ash?" Aiden said.

"Nothing, really... Just chilling at the house I guess." Ashley said.

"You should call me later. Maybe we can chill." Spencer said. She realized Ashley had been crying.

"Yeah... We'll see." Ashley said.

"Come to the bathroom with me..." Spencer said. Ashley followed her. "How're you feeling?" Spencer had made

sure there was noone in the bathroom and she locked the door.

"Let's see... horrible! I don't think I am gonna sit with you and Aiden at lunch today..." Ashley said.

"Ash... why? I wanna be friends?" Spencer said.

"I don't wanna watch Aiden grope you while I'm eating... I think watching the girl I love with another person would

make me lose my appetite. So... yeah." Ashley said.

"Ash... you don't love me." Spencer said.

"How would you know? You never gave me a chance to show it..." Ashley said.

"Ashley... if you loved me... you never would have done what you did." Spencer said.

"I made a stupid mistake." Ashley said. "Spencer... I was experimenting to see how much I needed you... Just

like you are now with Aiden... Except... when I did it when we were dating. If you and Aiden break up and you feel you

can be with me again... I will be waiting here for you... I will wait forever if I have to. I won't be with anyone until you know

for sure that it is over for sure or either we get back together."

"You can be with people... I am with Aiden." Spencer said. "But please sit with me at lunch... I will make sure

Aiden keeps his hands to himself."

"Okay..." Ashley said. They went back to the table. The bell rang signaling get to your homeroom/first period.

Aiden and Spencer had the class together. Ashley went a separate way then the two.

"So... what'd you and Ashley talk about in the bathroom?" Aiden asked.

"Us." Spencer said.

"Oh..." Aiden said. He let everyone pass them and he pressed her up against the wall and kissed her. "Cheer up, baby."

"I'm fine." Spencer said.

"You sure?" Aiden said.

"Yes, I am positive. We better get to class before Mr. Lucas flips on us... He already hates me for skipping... during the lockdown." Spencer said.

"I feel so unloved... You would rather go to class than make out with me?" Aiden said.

"No, I just ain't about to get grounded again." Spencer said.

"Sure... If Ashley said let's skip, you'd be like okay." Aiden teased her.

"Aiden... please don't bring Ashley into this." Spencer said. Aiden felt Spencer stiffen up in his arms.

"Sorry... Let's get to class." Aiden said.

During science, Spencer wrote a note to Aiden. It read:

**aiden,**

**hey, what's up? i feel like i've been toying around with your heart... but the truth is that i am in love with ashley... i don't know if i am going to go out with her again, but i can't screw around with your heart any more... so i am gonna let you go. it seemz i just bring drama to everyone in my life anyway... but... i am so sorry... i will have my stuff out of your house later... i am gonna have glen come by and pick it up for me... i hope we can still be friends, but if you don't think we can be i understand. i do love you, aiden... but only as a friend... as a guy i can come to with anything at all, who i can talk to about things i can't with other people... but i really want ur advice on what to do with ashley... unless that iz overstepping boundaries since we went out... but... haha... i wonder where i am gonna sleep tonite? lol? okay... so maybe it isn't funny but... oh well... i will find somewhere to sleep i guess... maybe i can sleep in my brothers car. but... grr! i am so bored... i know i am just rambling on and on in this note but that is only because if i stop writing this note i will probably fall asleep... well the bell iz gonna ring in like 2 minutes, so i am gonna fold this note up... bye sexii.! lol! love you.**

**love you aaf,**

**spencer**

Spencer folded the note and gave it to Aiden when they were walking out the door. She walked to her next class

which she had with Ashley. She wrote a note to Ashley. It read:

**ashley,**

**what's up? this class is such a bore... whatever... so i am goin to get to the point here... i wanna give you a second chance cuz i don't think i can live with out you in my life. i broke up with aiden last period which means i lost my place to sleep probly. so... i love you so much ashley and i do know you love me... i just... when i walked in your room and saw you with maggie... it was like my heart had been cut out, someone threw it on the ground and stomped on it and shattered it into more than a million pieces. i mean... you said you couldn't stand seeing me and aiden just holding hands or whatever...(we ain't even dating rite now.) imagine walking in and seeing the girl you love and you are going out with making out with your ex-girlfriend who you loved at one point... i just couldn't take it... but i am going to give you my heart again... i am gonna give it all to you this time... holding nothing back. if you break it again... i don't think it will ever be able to be fixed again... but i mean, i know you were probably really confused with your ex-girlfriend being back in town and showing up on your doorstep and all... it was probably my fault really... because i left. if i hadn't left cuz i felt weird we'd probably still be together rite now... well i am gonna give this to you now... so are we goin out again? i love you so much baby...**

**spence (im all yourz if you want me)**

Spencer handed the note to Ashley and Ashley read it and smiled. Under the table, Ashley squeezed Spencer's

hand. Ashley wrote a note back. It read:

**spencer,**

**hey... what's up baby... i love you so much... none of the stuff that happened was your fault ****at all... it waz all mine okay? so don't even go blaming yourself... let's just forget about all of it... ****you're mine again and that is all that matters... i would never ever put you through pain again. if ****i did inadvertently... i would kill myself... and baby... you have somewhere to sleep tonite... my place ****i mean... do you believe i wouldn't let you stay at my house. and by the way... the last time i ever ****mention her name will be now (but i think you're gonna like this) maggie is gone... so... ya... she****left rite after you did... so... haha we should skip... we won't have a lockdown today i promise... i just ****wanna chill with you... not at skool... but i don't know... i am so bored... well i am gonna stop writin ****now because i wanna hold your hand for a little bit... so i love you so much... bye.**

**i love you with all that my heart has in it,**

**ashley**

Ashley gave Spencer the note and she read it and they both shared a smile. Ashley squeezed Spencer's hand.

Spencer pulled it away though and got out another piece of paper.

**ashley,**

**we can skip does it matter? i mean i don't live at my house anyway...**

**love you,**

**spencer**

Spencer gave it to Ashley and Ashley smiled. Ashley had her hand rested on Spencer thigh. Very close to her cooch.

As soon as the bell rang they left. They found Glen and told him they were back together and that they were skipping. They went to their lockers which were right next to eachother's. Spencer had a note in her locker from Aiden.

**spencer,**

**hey, what's up... it iz cool... i am okay with breaking up... i kinda knew you were just... um ****looking 4 reassurance that ashley waz the one for you... we will always be best friendz. u ****r alwayz sum1 i know i can come to talk to... i love you too... you can pik up ur stuff later ****unless you just wanna stay there becuz i am completely cool with that, but i am sure you +****ashley probably already worked stuff out and you're staying with her so i will see you ****later or whatever.**

**love ya,**

**!aiden!**

Spencer smiled at this note. Aiden knew her all to well. Ashley and Spencer walked to Ashley's car. They drove to Ashley's house. They just fell asleep in eachother's arms for the day. Later in the afternoon after school would have already been out, Spencer's cell rang.

"Hello?" Spencer said.

"Hey, Spence... it is Sterling." The kid on the other line said.

"No way..." Spencer squealed waking Ashley up.

"I am in Cali... I was wondering if you wanted to hang out... I mean... Glen told me all the shit that's been goin on... I ain't looking to hook back up... Cause I know you're dating a girl you are in love with... As Glen put it... but I just have missed you so damn much girl... I need to see you..." Sterling said.

"Yeah... of course I wanna chill... Um... I will give you my girlfriend's address and you can come over. Okay?"

Spencer said.

"Yeah, kk? What it be?" Sterling said. Spencer gave him the address. "Okay, girl, I will be there real soon."  
"Hey, baby... who was that?" Ashley said.

"Um... the guy I left behind in Ohio... He knows about us, but he is coming over." Spencer said.

"Mr. First Time?" Ashley said.

"Yeah... Sterling." Spencer said. There was a knock on the door 20 minutes later and it was Sterling. Spencer jumped into his arms. Ashley didn't like seeing it, but she knew it was all innocent. Ashley couldn't believe Sterling was Spencer's ex-boyfriend. He was totally ghetto-fabulous... or whatever... He was wearing a sideways NY hat. An over-sized black t-shirt and pants past his ass with his boxers hanging out. He was like 6'4'' and from what she could tell he had blonde buzzed hair. He was wearing a red bandana in his pants.

"So... Sterling, this is Ashley, my girlfriend, and Ash, this is Sterling." Spencer said. Sterling shook Ashley's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Sterling said.

"You, too." Ashley said. She didn't like the chemistry between Sterling and Spencer.

"So, Ster... what the hell are you doing here?" Spencer said.

"My mama moved us here... Do you by any chance go to King High?" Sterling said.

"Yeah." Spencer said.

"Sweet... yo. Thank god, now at least I will know a few people at the school." Sterling said.

"Yeah... Ashley saved me on my first day..." Spencer said.

"So, you got kicked out again?" Sterling said. Spencer nodded not liking where this was goin. Ashley looked at her. "How you been feeling with err'thing? I mean... do you wanna see him... I mean... I am sure you do... I mean, he is our baby."

"What?" Ashley blurted out.

"She didn't know?" Sterling said. "Sorry."

"Me and Sterling had a kid... and my mom forced me to move after our son was born... I am sorry I never told... you... I just... Didn't want you to judge me at first... and then when I found out what happened with you and Aiden, I...didn't want you to feel bad." Spencer said.

"He's great... He's finally sleeping more at night... You can take him whenever you want you know... it's real great that you can see him, since you ain't livin with your folks." Sterling said.

"Can I see him now?" Spencer said.

"Yeah... I will go get him." Sterling said.

Ashley was scared that Spencer was going to leave her because of her baby. Ashley hugged Spencer who was crying.

"I am so happy... I get to see my son..." Spencer said.

"What is his name?" Ashley said.

"Jayceon Marcus Sanders." Spencer said.

"I can't wait to meet him... How old is he?" Ashley said.

"Around 5 months old now." Spencer said.

"Wow... at least he won't remember you not being around." Ashley said.

"What if the fact that me and Sterling aren't together screws him up." Spencer said.

"I'm sure it won't. As long as you're both in his life." Ashley said.

"And what if he turns out gay because he saw me with another girl so he figures he should be with another guy.

I can't have him be gay. My one guy friend was gay and he got killed." Spencer said.

"I ain't forcing you to be with me... You can do what you feel is best for your kid." Ashley said.

"No... I wanna be with you... I am just afraid for him... ya know?" Spencer said. "I mean... If it came down to it being like you or him... He's my son..."

"Yeah... I get it... We'll go day by day." Ashley said.

"Okay... Thanks, baby... here they are... I am so nervous." Spencer said.

"Don't be." Ashley said.

Sterling knocked. Ashley got the door and took the bags he had off of him. He set the carrier down right next to Spencer. Spencer picked him up and held her baby.

"I brought shit just in case you wanted to keep him for a few days. My mom watches him during the day. So, you don't have to worry about sitters." Sterling said.

"Hey, Jayceon... Mommy loves you... yes she does." Spencer said in baby talk.


End file.
